Reclosable cartons of the type used as containers for a wide variety of goods are conventionally formed from carton blanks made from sheet material such as paperboard. While the contents of the cartons may differ, a capability of providing structural integrity and exposure protection of the contents are generally worthwhile characteristics. Of course, it is important to attempt to realize these features while avoiding excessive material cost or over design of the carton. Thus, it is desirable to have a sturdy carton which provides a protective environment for its contents and is, nevertheless, economical to produce.
The protection of carton contents is a consideration which arises at several points in a product distribution scheme. It is important, for example that the carton make the trip from the manufacturing source to the retail establishment without damage. At the retail level, factors such as how favorably to display the carton without damaging its contents, come into play. In the case of some conventional cartons, a pressure sensitive hangtab is added to the finished product so that the carton may be displayed on a standard store pegboard or racking display. This approach adds to the price of the goods by increasing both labor and material costs. In an attempt to mitigate these factors, some cartons are equipped with an integrated hangtab which can be lifted from the top of the carton to engage the pegboard. While the integrated hangtab may be preferable to the stick-on type, its use ruptures the integrity of the container, leaving an opening in the carton for entry of unwanted substances. Thus, such conventional techniques can present a risk of damage to the contents of the carton and permit unobserved tampering with the contents.
The issue of product integrity is seen even after the carton has been purchased. This is especially the case where the carton contents are not used at one time. Instead, in cases where the carton is used to retain and dispense individual flat goods such as paper, cards or film, the carton may be opened and subsequently used for a substantial period of time, until the contents are depleted.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to have a reclosable carton which would protect contents prior to sale from contamination from environmental sources. Preferably, such a carton would also provide evidence of tampering. Ideally, after purchase and over an extended period of time, such a carton would provide protection of its contents from unwanted environmental substances.